In the prior art, optical methods, in particular methods based on optical coherence tomography (OCT, Optical Coherence Tomography) or OCT measuring methods for measuring distances are known. Optical distance measurements are required for, for example, topographic analyses of workpieces or other objects to be measured.
The publication DE 102013008269 A1 describes a machining head and a machining method for laser machining of a workpiece using laser radiation, wherein the distance to the workpiece is determined using an optical coherence tomograph with a trackable reference arm with beam folding.
In order to analyze a topography or a geometrical property of an object to be measured using the OCT method, the OCT light or measuring light or the measuring light beam is directed to different measuring points of the surface to be analyzed, which may lead to problems with the measurement technology particularly in the case of a pronounced topography or a heavily stepped objected to be measured, in particular when the measuring range of the sensor is smaller or very much smaller than the height variation of the object to be measured.